


Center of the Universe

by wizardk



Category: Dungeons & Dragons - All Media Types
Genre: Canon Non-Binary Character, Fluff, Kissing, Multi, Mutual Pining, OT4, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Polyamory, Polyamory Negotiations, Secret Crush, Sharing a Bed, Sleepovers, Tabaxi Purring, fantasy outback steakhouse, two of them in fact
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:21:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26176381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wizardk/pseuds/wizardk
Summary: It starts with Declan, as everything seems to do. He thinks the world revolves around him.
Relationships: Original D&D Character(s)/Other(s)





	1. Goodnight, Declan

**Author's Note:**

> declan is a dwarf monk PC, gnax is a gnoll fighter PC, dag/boots is a tabaxi NPC, chase is a halfling NPC. declan and chase have history in an evil monastery; chase canonically is head-over-heels for declan. declan and gnax are in the party's guild together, canonically friends. boots is puss in boots from shrek but more bishreksual and, according to my dm, "declan x boots is purely subtext."

It starts with Declan, as everything seems to do. He thinks the world revolves around him. It might as well, for how frustratingly often he occupies the attention of the guild. For months, Gnax has spent at least one night a week annoyed and awake from Declan's incessant _movement._ He’s constantly shifting around, whining or talking in his sleep, getting up, going back to bed. Gnax doesn't understand how their other roommates put up with it. Maybe he's just a light sleeper. Maybe he should invest in earplugs.

Gnax has asked him politely to shut up a few times, but nothing happens afterwards, so he's escalated to shaking Declan awake when he's clearly having a nightmare, or simply moving to the guest room. That works out most nights. The guest room unofficially transforms into Gnax's room over time. The bed is bigger, anyway, and he can actually spread out.

That plan fails the first time Gnax hears a knock on his door around four in the morning.

He wakes up, groans, rolls over. "Come in?"

The door creaks open, and Declan, in polka-dotted shorts and a magenta sweater, pads in. He shuts the door behind him. "I can't sleep."

"Me neither, now that you're waking me up."

No apology. Of course not. "I wasn't sure who else to ask. I think Karst might attack me if I asked her. Can I come sleep with you?"

Gnax rubs his eyes and stares at Declan. Gods, no, he can't. Declan's already enough of a nightmare to share a room with, let alone a _bed_ , up close and ready to sleep-talk directly into his ear. "What?"

"Can I sleep in this bed with you? It used to help Chase when he had nightmares, just to have me next to him. I thought I could try it.”

Gnax wants to kick him out for the sake of his own rest, get a nice calm night without Declan squirming, but Declan looks so small and so sleepy that Gnax can’t say no. He groans and rolls back. “Fine.”

“Thanks,” Declan stage-whispers, climbing under the covers. He makes himself comfortable in the space next to Gnax. They aren’t touching, but Gnax can feel the slight dip of the mattress and warmth from where he’s lying. He sighs. “Goodnight, Declan.”

“Goodnight, Gnax,” mumbles Declan, his eyes already closed. 

Gnax sets to falling back to sleep.

He wakes up to stripes of sunlight across the bed from around the curtains. Declan is still sleeping, which is the first surprising thing; he always wakes up much earlier than anyone else. The second surprise is how closely he pressed himself to Gnax’s side. His face is tilted up, his eyes are still closed, and his arms are curled between the two of them. His bonnet shifted in the night, letting a few curls slip out, and, if Gnax was being honest with himself, it’s kind of cute.

Oh, no. Gnax does not want to be honest with himself. For the past few months, Gnax has been talking himself out of a crush on Boots - Dag - whatever he wants to be called. Boots certainly wouldn't return his feelings, and Declan already likes Boots, and anyway, isn't he too busy with his harmonica-playing and adventuring to date right now? He cannot afford to think of Declan as _cute_. But Declan, for now, is asleep. He does not need to know anything about this train of thought, and Gnax never needs to tell him. He smells nice. Gnax breathes in before realizing that he smells nice because he stole Gnax's favorite conditioner.

A quarter hour later, Declan stirs. He stretches out his legs and yawns. “Hey.”

“Morning. How’d you sleep?”

“ _So_ good,” says Declan. “Fuckin’ perfect, I haven’t slept that well in ages. Thank you.”

“You’re welcome. Maybe I’ll let you in again sometime, if it helps that much.”

Declan grins. “Yes, please.”

Please? Thank you? Declan’s definitely in a good mood, and Gnax is willing to bet it was five hours of unbroken sleep that did it. He sits up to stretch. Declan rolls until he’s dropped off the bed onto the floor, jumps to his feet, and opens the door. “See you tonight," he calls, already halfway down the hall.

Gnax does, in fact, see Declan that night, making a beeline to the guest room after getting ready to sleep. He hears Declan mumble a “goodnight, Gnax,” again, and feels Declan warm and soft against his side when he wakes up the next morning without a single interruption all night. He repeats it again the next night, and the next, and the next.

A month later, Declan has his first sleepover with his new boyfriend. Gnax lies awake in the big bed in the guest room, struggling to sleep without that soft “goodnight” and quietly wishing he could swap places with one of them. He's not even sure which one he would prefer.

* * *

It wasn’t what Dag expected when Declan invited himself for a sleepover, but he’s enjoying the hell out of it so far.

“I mean, I think the answer to this one is obvious. Feet.”

“But your whole thing is that you can run quickly and kick,” says Dag, taking a sip of his lactose-free hot chocolate. “If you had to wear prosthetic feet, you’d be screwed. You’d still have a whole other hand if you lost one hand, and you could just get a hook or something.” 

“I could stand in place and punch things. I couldn’t do all the rat petting and smithing if I didn’t have both hands at their best. Anyway, people with wood legs can still _walk_. It’s just not as easy. I could practice.”

“You’d miss holding hands with me, admit it.”

Dag used to think he wouldn’t be able to tell when Declan blushed, and he’s so glad he was wrong. Declan’s expressions make it obvious. His blush radiates off him so strongly that he practically heats the room. “Shut up. I’d still have another hand for you to hold.”

Dag takes another sip of hot chocolate, leans over, and presses a kiss to Declan’s warm cheek. Declan reaches out for his hand and squeezes it. “I like it when you do that.”

“What, kiss your cheek?”

“Yeah.” 

Dag laughs and kisses him again. He had his doubts before. Declan is annoyingly self-centered, struggles with Common phrases and subtlety when not lying, and refuses to call him by his real name, no matter how many times he’s gently reminded Declan what that name is. But he’s surprisingly gentlemanly, dishes out compliments like they grow on trees, and genuinely _likes_ being around him. Dag _likes_ being called Boots, now, because it’s accompanied by a sunny smile and a crushing hug around his middle. He hasn’t had someone like him this much in a long time.

Declan turns his head and kisses him back, then, “I’m tired. Can we go to bed?”

“If you want. I thought you had a later bedtime, for some reason. It’s not even eleven yet.”

“I get up early.” Declan climbs down from his chair and runs over to his bag near the door. Dag watches him pull out a little pack of toiletries and pajamas in an unpleasant shade of orange before going to pick out his own nightwear. When he turns back around, Declan is already changed - that fast? - into his shorts and tank top. Somehow, the terrible orange looks okay on him. They share the bathroom for Dag to brush his teeth and Declan to twist up his hair for the night, and when they're done, Declan takes his hand and pulls him to bed. He flops backwards onto it with a little bounce. “Why’s your bed so small, Boots?”

“I don’t usually share it with someone.” He put an extra pillow in before Declan arrived, so they could be comfortable, but it’s still a snug fit. “I have a feeling you’re okay with having to cuddle.”

“Oh, yeah. I can’t sleep without someone else, anyway.”

Dag slips into bed next to him and gives his forehead a kiss before his brain catches up to Declan’s words. “Oh? How do you get to sleep at the guild, then?”

“I share a bed with Gnax. He doesn’t mind me sleeping there, since he says it’s way worse waking up all the time when I’m not sleeping well and I get up lots. I bet you’re better to sleep with, anyway.” Declan yawns and puts an arm over him. “You might not be as soft, but you’re really comfy.”

He has not been called _comfy_ in perhaps his entire life. Dag returns the hug. "Yeah, I shared a bed with my siblings when I was a kitten. We stopped when we grew out of it, but I guess it makes sense to take comfort in it."

"Mhm. In the monastery people would share beds as friends all the time. Like if you need to crash somewhere after getting drunk, or you're injured and need someone looking after you, or even if you just like hugs. Like Chase. I let him sleep in my bed all the time because he wouldn’t get nightmares if I was next to him.”

"Chase?" Dag teases. "Are you saying that sleeping next to his crush cured his nightmares? Didn't know you felt that way about Gnax -"

Declan kicks him lightly. "Shut up. I'm only interested in you, that's how boyfriends work."

Dag pauses. "I was joking, but in all honesty, I wouldn't be mad if you _did_ feel that way." _About Chase_ , he adds in his head.

"Really?"

"I like open relationships. I wouldn't mind you getting a second boyfriend, if you wanted to. We could talk about it." _About your terribly obvious crush on Chase that you haven't realized yet._

"Boots," says Declan, sighing and snuggling in, "Gnax is sweet, but we're just friends, and having one boyfriend is a lot of work already. I have to daydream about you _every day_. I wouldn’t get anything done if I had _two_ of you."

"You don't have to daydream now," Dag says, nosing Declan’s forehead. Declan yawns again. “Yeah. I’m glad I’m here with you. I like how you give me...you know...the stomach bugs.”

Dag bursts out laughing. Declan starts giggling too. He's got a cute laugh. “What? What did I say?”

“I think you were trying to say _butterflies in your stomach,_ Declan,” Dag says. “Stomach bugs is when you get sick. I _hope_ I’m not getting you sick.”

Declan shakes his head. “You’re not getting me sick. I meant butterflies. You give me butterflies,” he says, and they’re kissing again, and in that moment Dag overflows with contentment. 

“You’re purring,” Declan whispers. He presses his hand to Dag’s chest. “Aw, you like me.”

“Pipe down, kid." He purrs harder. “Go to sleep.”

“Goodnight, Boots.”

“Goodnight, Declan.”

* * *

There is only one bed in Chase’s apartment, given that he’s a single halfling, and the couch does not pull out, given that he never has guests. This wasn’t an issue. Declan didn’t even ask where he was sleeping.

He runs warm, so warm that Chase ends up kicking the blankets to the foot of the bed in his sleep, perfectly comfortable lying next to him. His breathing is slow and deep and soothing. His arm finds its way across Chase’s middle sometime in the night, pulling him closer, and Chase wakes in the early hours in the morning to find himself trapped in Declan’s arms.

Chase looks up at the ceiling and ponders his fate. He needs to get up to use the bathroom, but it’s early enough that the sky is just starting to get light, and he doesn’t want to reject this opportunity to be close to an oh-so-willing Declan. How does he smell even better now? Is it because Chase missed him so much that getting him back is better than any memory, or is this just how he smells without the added layer of smoke that can’t be washed out of his robes?

He lifts Declan’s arm and slips out from underneath it. Declan makes a soft sound but doesn’t wake up, so Chase makes his escape. When he gets back, Declan blinks sleepily, and he makes grabby hands at Chase. “Don’ leave.”

“I came right back,” says Chase, feeling his cheeks get warm as he climbs into bed. He's wanted. “I live here. I was gonna come back.”

Declan pulls him back into a hug and buries his face in Chase’s hair. “I know. I missed you.”

“I missed you too. Hey, you don’t need to go home for a week now. We’ve got time.” Time for what? Just to see each other again, for Chase to load up on platonic physical affection before more months of isolation, for Chase to twist and bury his face in Declan’s chest and breathe him in? Declan huffs. “It’s not long enough.”

“I’d let you stay longer if you wanted.”

“I have to get home to my rats eventually,” Declan says, “but, um, I’ll come back.”

“I’m not going anywhere. Come see me as much as you want.”

Declan moves his chin and Chase realizes he’s kissed the top of his head. “I will. Go back to sleep.”

Chase sleeps. Unusually for him, it's peaceful.


	2. Double Date, part 1

Gnax opens the door at the knock and looks down at their guest. Boots, wearing his signature boots, raises his eyebrows. “Hey. Can we talk?”

His stomach drops. How did Boots notice? Gnax did not talk to him that often, trying not to butt in on Declan’s relationship with him, but something must have slipped through. Maybe he’d acted visibly flustered when Boots came over for game night with the guild, or been a little too willing to laugh at what he said, or got too embarrassed when Boots complimented him on his rendition of ‘Despacito.’ Gnax steps outside and shuts the door. “I’m listening.”

“So...I’m coming from a place of understanding. Like, when you spend time with someone, and get to know them, especially when they’re nice to you - it’s normal to start feeling something more for them. I get it. That’s what happened with me and Declan. He just kept running into me,  _ falling  _ into me, and there was something about him that made me want him to come back. He’s weirdly charismatic. You know.” His voice comes out rushed, like this is a script he prepared before coming over. His tail flicks. Is he nervous?

“Yeah, I know. Hard to say no to him sometimes.”

Boots nods. “Exactly. I get it. I just wanted to let you know that, well,  _ I  _ know, and it doesn’t have to make anything different between us.”

“Oh,” says Gnax, sitting heavily down on the porch. He  _ knows _ . He’s  _ okay  _ with it. “I thought I was hiding it so well.”

Boots sits down next to him, chin in hand, elbow on knee. “Well...Declan’s oblivious as anything, but I figured nobody shares a bed with him for months without -”

“Wait, what?” Gnax turns and stares at him. “You think I like  _ Declan _ ?”

Boots stares right back. “You don’t? But - I thought - you and Declan -”

“I like  _ you! _ ” 

“Oh, shit,” Boots says, and promptly buries his face in his hands. “Fuck,” he adds, muffled. “My bad.”

“I mean, Declan is certainly something,” says Gnax, unhelpfully. Boots drags his hand down his face. Gnax’s heart slams in his chest, wondering what could happen next. Boots gives him a look. “You’re not joking, are you?”

“No.”

“Declan’s on a trip right now.”

“Yeah, I know.” What is he implying? Something twists in his stomach, worried that Boots could be the type of person to take advantage of Declan not finding anything out. Declan deserves better than that.  _ Gnax  _ deserves better than that. Boots continues, now staring down at his boots. “Uh, I kind of gave him a free pass, before he left. He won’t admit it, but I was betting that a week alone with his best friend who has a massive crush on him might end up with a couple confessions. Told him that, even if he’s absolutely sure he would never take me up on my offer, I was fine with him getting another boyfriend. He told me he was absolutely sure he would never take me up on the offer, as he's said every time I've offered to open the relationship. But he said I could do it, if I wanted, I could go date someone else as long as he knew.”

“Oh.”

“So…” Boots lightly kicks a pebble off the steps. “Yeah. You gonna ask me, or should I ask you?”

Gnax’s heart rate is so worrisome that he can barely form his reply.

* * *

“I fucking told him I would never take him up on the offer,” groans Declan. “I’m gonna look like an idiot telling him when I get back.”

“Shut the fuck up,” Chase says, and kisses him again.

* * *

Dag has had an eventful three days. When Declan first left, he’d liked the time to himself, but by the second day he’d stopped himself multiple times from dropping by the guildhouse to say hello. It was easy to get used to Declan pestering him. He had given up and gone over anyway to talk to Gnax about him, then returned home to stand in place in his apartment, purring vigorously at his luck.

Gnax is...his type, he supposes. A little rough-and-tumble, but well-groomed. A solid fashion sense, like Declan. Cute earrings. Gnax would probably defend him in battle. Dag likes a man who isn’t afraid to face challenges head-on, whether that's dispatching a necromancer or capturing an unrestrained rat. 

Gnax is visibly terrified when they meet at seven outside the Fantasy Outback Steakhouse, fidgeting with his belt loops. Dag hurries up to him, checks him out - he's wearing flannel pants, sturdy boots, and a plain shirt that has no right looking that nice - and grins. "Hey."

"Hi," says Gnax. He is  _ really tall.  _ Dag has gotten used to constantly looking and reaching down for four-foot-seven Declan, and Gnax is a solid seven feet; Dag has to crane his neck up for eye contact. He feels a twinge of pity for Declan, who has to do this all the time with everyone. "Ready to head in?"

Gnax nods, starts walking, stops like he just remembered something, and offers his hand. Dag takes it. It's warm, big, and furry. He has to hold his arm at an odd angle if he wants to stay within a reasonably close distance, which only makes him empathize with Declan more.

"You look nice," Gnax says. Dag squeezes his hand. "Thanks. You do too."

"Honker put together my outfit. He assured me that I couldn't dress for a date.”

“You always look nice to me.”

Gnax falls completely silent for a few moments before saying, “Thanks,” at a noticeably higher pitch than his usual voice. Dag takes a mental note to compliment him on his appearance again. When they’re inside, Dag gives his name to find their reservation and gets them seated. The table, despite being only for the two of them, is a little booth near the window overlooking the city street. Gnax slides into one bench. Dag instinctively goes for the same. He switches at the last second, realizing his mistake, and hopes Gnax didn’t notice.

The waitress hands them their menus and leaves. Gnax whispers, “Were you trying to sit next to me?”

“Declan likes it when I sit next to him and hold his hand,” says Dag, opening his menu and refusing to make eye contact. Gnax puts his chin in his hand. “Well, I like sitting across from you. So I can look at you.”

“Gayass.”

Gnax bursts out laughing. “You agreed to a date with me and  _ I'm  _ the gay one.”

“I’m bisexual,” says Dag primly, flipping the page of his menu before looking up and giving Gnax a smile. “Don’t worry. I like looking at you too.”

Gnax quickly hides in his menu. Dag marks that down as another win and gives thanks that his fur hides his warm face; blatant flirting does not come as easily to him as it seems to come to Declan.

They order, of course, the “bloomin’ onion,” for their appetizer. Dag gets grilled salmon. Gnax, after some embarrassed deliberation, picks the baby back ribs. Dag is pleased to discover that Gnax does not even  _ try  _ to steal the food off his plate, but that might be because he's quite occupied with his own meal. It probably says something about him that he is fascinated by Gnax carefully stripping the meat off his ribs with a knife and fork and cutting it up before eating it. Dag does not unpack it further.

It is easy to quietly eat with Gnax without having to maintain conversation. It is easy, while they’re waiting for something called a “chocolate thunder” for dessert, to talk with Gnax, too. Gnax is a little bit obvious in his efforts to hold his hand across the table, but that’s okay. Dag takes it. 

Dessert arrives with one plate and two spoons and tastes amazing.

“Hey -” Gnax reaches across the table towards his face. Dag stares at the incoming hand in nervous confusion. Gnax brushes his nose. “You had a bit of whipped cream. Sorry.”

“Thanks,” says Dag. Gnax puts his hand back in Dag’s and returns to dessert. They playfully spoon-fight over the last bite, which Dag wins. A waiter returns with the rest of Dag’s salmon in a box, so he passes over the gold for dinner in exchange. Gnax opens his mouth to protest. Dag gives him a firm look. He drops it.

“You should’ve let me pay,” Gnax complains as they leave. Dag tilts his head up to look at him. “You can get it next time.”

“Oh,” says Gnax, “I get a next time? Really?”

“What can I say? I’m sure Declan can be convinced to share me, and I’m over at the guildhouse enough to make time for you.” Dag smiles up at Gnax, who is beaming with happiness, and adds, “Want to walk?”

“I can walk you home,” Gnax says, so Dag turns him in the right direction and sets off. Gnax makes it most of the way there before pausing and turning to look down at him.

They are under a streetlamp, at least, which makes Dag feel a bit safer, and there is nobody around to bother them when Gnax says, “is it okay if I kiss you?” and he nods yes and then they are kissing. This is nice. Unlike Declan, it seems like he has kissed someone with three lips before. He smells good, too. Dag slowly blinks his eyes open as he’s released and his nose recognizes the scent. “Why do you smell like Declan?”

“That’s really what you’re gonna say?” Gnax straightens back up and runs a hand through his hair, which springs easily back into shape, a testament to his hair products. “He, uh, steals my soap a lot. He says my conditioner is better, so I got him his own bottle of it, but I’m pretty sure he still uses mine anyway. It sucks. He's got tons of hair.”

Dag laughs. "Sounds like him. Sorry. I probably should’ve told you it was nice first, which it was. Nice."

"It was. Declan's got good taste in people sometimes, I guess."

Dag slides his hand into Gnax's again and starts walking again. “What do you think he’s up to right now? Him and Chase?”

“Declan? Probably missing his rats, to be honest. Eating vegan cooking.” Gnax sighs. “I hope this doesn’t come off weirdly, given that he’s  _ your  _ boyfriend and everything, but I miss him. Bed feels kind of empty without him snoring a little.”

“I feel ya.”

Gnax fidgets with his free hand, then, “I’m happy for you. He seems really happy these days. I mean, he always  _ seems  _ happy, but I think it’s genuine this time. You’re good for him.”

Dag can’t hold back his smile. He heard the same from Declan himself, but now other people notice it too? Has he really made that much of an impact? Gnax glances down at him as they make their way all the way back to Dag’s apartment building. He pauses, looks up towards his window. “Hey. Thanks for this. I had fun.”

“Me too.” 

“I think I like you,” Dag adds. “Hope my boyfriend doesn’t mind.”

“Are you free tomorrow?”

Dag grins. “I’m  _ really  _ not pretty enough for you to chase this hard, but yeah. I’m free tomorrow.”

* * *

It is a crisp and windy afternoon, and Chase is having one of the best days of his life for the fourth day in a row. In his left hand is a warm cinnamon biscuit wrapped in paper from the bakery he works at. In the right is Declan's hand, just as warm. A cool breeze sends his hair flying into his face. Declan, laughing at him, reaches down to brush it out of the way.

"Are you blushing again?" Declan asks with a smile. “You’re so cute.”

“Shut up,” Chase says, blushing harder. He’s sure his cheeks haven’t been their natural color for the past four days. They walk through town under a pretty gray sky, and even though he’s seen the sights many times before, he keeps admiring them.

“I can tell you’re staring at me.”

“Sorry.” Chase quickly looks down at his feet.

“You get my worst angle from there,” says Declan, sighing. “I still can’t understand how you fell for me despite only knowing what my chin looks like.”

“Maybe your chin is really attractive, Declan.” 

They keep walking, and Chase starts steering them back towards his apartment; they’ve been out all morning, and his feet are getting tired. Declan glances down at him. “Is my chin actually hot?”

“It's kind of average, to be honest. The stubble's cute."

Declan smiles, in a way Chase hasn't seen Declan ever smile towards him before four days ago. It's a rare and winning smile, the kind he only makes when he's just been complimented by someone he finds attractive. "Thanks. I grew out my beard for a month, but I scared myself in the mirror too many times, so I went down to this."

"What does - um -" Chase works past the mild discomfort of thinking about Declan's boyfriend - "Boots think about it?"

"I don't know. He teases me sometimes for not being anywhere near as furry as he is."

“And I’m not anywhere near as furry as you are,” says Chase, and chomps down on his biscuit. Declan kicks him lightly. “Doesn’t matter. Still cute.”

They end up wandering through a park. The grass is a deep, rich green, and the trees are all red and gold, and Chase sighs happily. He half expects to wake up any minute now from this dream. Declan, hand in hand with him, walking through an autumnal forest, is a self-indulgent fantasy Chase fears he might overindulge in. As though to make things worse, Declan squeezes his hand and leads him towards one of the park benches, and actually pulls Chase down into his lap.

Chase’s heart feels ready to burst as Declan clumsily kisses the corner of his mouth before managing to land on his lips. It doesn’t matter that this is not their first kiss, not their second - he thinks they might be near triple digits now, to be honest - it matters that they are kissing again and he is so, so,  _ so  _ happy.

“Dude, let me breathe,” Declan laughs, pulling back and giving Chase a quick hug. “I know you’re making up for lost time and all, but still!”

“Sorry,” says Chase, knowing Declan’s just teasing him, and he lays his head against Declan’s chest. There is little more soothing than using Declan as a pillow, hearing his heartbeat and his stomach making a noise, and smelling his favorite soap. Declan rubs circles on his side with his thumb and buries his face in Chase’s hair. Chase can feel him take a shuddering breath before saying, “I’m so happy.”

“Me too.”

“I - I really didn’t expect things to go this well,” he murmurs. “I’m sorry it took so long for me to realize how I felt.”

“I think you took the time you needed. If you’d realized earlier…” Chase shifts in his lap. “Maybe we weren’t ready for each other before now. I don’t think I was ready to date  _ anyone  _ until recently, and I do think you needed Boots to help you...out of the place we were stuck in. We were bad for each other a year ago.”

Declan hums. “You’re probably right.”

“I definitely would not have handled being only one of your boyfriends earlier.” 

“Are you…okay with it now?”

“I’m getting used to it. It’s hard to be jealous when I get to be with you, too,” says Chase, which prompts another squeezing hug. “What do you think he’s up to without you home?”

* * *

Boots is one of the rare individuals who still looks cute in a full face mask, one of Gnax’s favorites (with coconut oil and honey) for individuals with fur. Or, alternatively, Gnax thinks he always looks cute. It doesn’t matter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> is chase poking at declan for his natural dwarven quantity of body hair or for dating a tabaxi? your choice


End file.
